Freedom
by Dea Mortis
Summary: Duo meets a girl in his art class and strange things begin to happen. -- shounen ai, shoujo ai, psychics, strange things, 1+2, OC+OC, 3x4
1. part 1

Freedom, pt. 1 by Willow

21 Jan 2001

Category: Shounen ai (not much, yet), AT, some OOCness is possible (people act funny when their in love!)  
Rating: G/PG (for now)  
Pairings: 1+2/2+1, 4x3, OC+OC  
Warnings: Jealous Heero... so he might do some odd things... he might/might not get a little OOC, an original character or two.  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: GW is owned by some really rich, really lucky people in Japan. IE: not me. Jacqueline Arcquett and Unmei Child are my charas. Appearances and personalities belong to me.  
Feedback: Yes, please

Freedom by WillowPart One 

Duo looked down at the page before him. _'Who'd a thought that I was an artist... 'sides me of course...'_ he thought as he looked at his accurate (very accurate) drawing of his comrades.

A passing student just happened to glance at his drawing... noticing that he had no model...

_'He drew all that by memory?'_ the girl thought. She smiled. "Um..."

Duo looked up to find a pretty girl looking at him. "Hello." he said.

"Hi, I just noticed your drawing... 'tis very good." she said smiling broadly at him. She was not too tall, maybe a couple inches taller than himself, long brownish hair (well it couldn't really be called brown for if she turned one way it looked red and if she turned another it was blonde) that hung to her knees, and gray-green eyes in a heart shaped face... she was fairly reminiscent of himself (in a feminine being and with different tones to her). 

"Thank you..." he said.

"Jacqueline... my friends call me Jackie," she said.

"Thank you, Jackie, it's just a picture..."

"Actually, it's not. Well, it is, but it's more... right? You drew it from memory... and they are quite detailed... You are good, real good... Are you planning on being an artist?"

Duo shook his head. He'd hoped she'd leave after the compliment, but she was more like him than he'd first assumed. She was potential trouble. Oh, she was a nice girl and all, but she had his knack for curiosity and putting her nose where it didn't belong.

And she knew all of this. He could see it in her eyes.

"No, I just like to draw... for myself, mostly."

"Oh, that's a good reason," she smiled pleasantly.

What was she trying to get at, he thought. She wasn't playing the Game, but she was mimicking it so closely that it made him nervous. Sure, she was a nice girl. The kind any nice boy would love to have... any nice boy that was interested in girls that is. Which Duo wasn't. Just what was this girl doing?

Jacqueline smiled and continued to talk to him. Oh, she knew his preferences. She could tell. It also helped that she was psychic. She knew who he was and what he was. And she wanted his help.

"Um... what was your name?"

Duo realized that he had not introduced himself. Quatre would have smacked him for his lack of manners. "Duo... Duo Maxwell."

"Duo... I would like to talk to you more... about art. Will you please meet me after school? Please? At the park?"

Duo found himself drawn, not just by curiosity, but some subconscious pull, and thus nodding.

"Good. I really want to show you some of my work!" she smiled happily at him. _'Please, please help me...'_ she thought at him.

Duo blinked. For a moment he could have sworn he'd heard her speak again, but her lips hadn't moved. "What the... never mind..."

She saw confusion in his face as she walked off towards her desk. He'd heard her, she was right to have picked him.

Duo made his way to the park, with Heero in tow. He'd had a run in with Heero and the others about his actions, but he'd firmly told them that it was a school thing. Heero had mentioned that if it was a set up, Duo had never know because of his raging hormones. Duo's resisted the urge to tell him just where his 'raging hormones' were directed and suggested that if Heero was so convinced that it was a trap that he come with him.

Heero had nodded and followed when the braided boy had turned and left.

Jacqueline was waiting when they arrived. She almost glared at who he had in tow, but kept her smiling, friendly face in check.

Duo explained that Heero was curious as to the girl he was seeing as he sat on the bench beside her. She'd just nodded and begun to talk about shadings and the right tint for certain lighting effects until Heero moved off to the small grove of trees that lined the walk.

"I'd like it a lot if you were to join me for dinner tonight." She said smiling pleasantly.

He felt a 'help me' feeling attached to the suggestion. Duo found himself nodding, he could tell this was something other than just a nice date and talk of art. He could also tell that Heero was doing his damnedest to listen in. How he could tell this, he didn't know, he just could.

"Sure, Jackie. I'd be happy to!" He replied.

She smiled, "Great!" She gave him a peck on the cheek. He was quick and follow her nudging suggestions as if they were just instinct. She found herself again thinking how glad she was that she had chosen this one instead of the blond.

Oh, the blond was just like him. Open minded and was able to do this, but... was he willing. To take the risks that it involved. The risks to his friendships, the risks to himself? She hadn't thought he would be, so she chose the other candidate. Soon the poor boy would know all about what she was, what he was, and what the 'help' that she so desperately needed was.

In the grove, Duo tried to tell Heero of his dinner plans. 'Tried' being the key word. He was only moderately successful.

"No, Duo, you are not gonna--"

"Heero, it is to keep up the act... you know, normal High School student... or had you forgotten *that* part of the mission? Besides, it's just a date! Geeze!"

That pissed him off, Duo thought, when will I ever learn to keep my big mouth shut?

To Duo's amazement Heero growled, but did not deny the fact that they were supposed to... act normal. Duo was just doing his part to fit in... as much as the loud chatter box could (which was quite well, a little voice insisted, but Heero ignored).

Solemnly Heero agreed and with a cheerful wave, Duo spun on his heal and was off. Leaving a seething Heero in his wake.

Something about the situation bothered him. Duo and that... that girl. She was a nice girl and all, but he didn't like it. A small part of him made it's way to his consciousness, suggesting that it was because what he liked was with what he didn't like.

But Duo had said it was for the mission, and the mission was all important.

Jacqueline watched Duo out of the corner of her eye. He was a fine boy, so courteous. She wondered if he was normally this way... She decided he was, at least moderately so (probably drilled into him, she thought), and continued walking to the restaurant.

Once inside, they were immediately seated in a private room, alone.

"Duo, everything else aside. I need your help. Yours alone, and yours alone, for your friends, even the little blond psychic, can't help."

"What makes you think I can?"

"You have a strong character... the ability that lies latent with in you also will help in the future. Because of all you have been through, you are more willing to help those in need, am I wrong?"

Duo just stared at her for a moment, trying to decipher all she'd just said. He blinked, "Power that lies latent with me?"

She smiled, a real genuine smile. Duo had no idea how he knew it was any different from her other smiles, but it was. "You, me boy, are much like that little blond you hang around with." She knew she was avoiding answering straight out, but she knew he was quick enough that he'd get it almost immediately.

And he did, "You mean... I'm psychic or something?"

She nodded.

"How? And if this all you had to tell me, why did you not tell me back there?"

Yep, quick, she thought. He's even better than I gave him credit for.

"How, cannot really be explained... not yet at least. And, no, there is more... I just haven't gotten to it yet." He made a motion for her to continue, "Ok... Romefeller is into the mobile dolls business and all, but they aren't controlled buy remote, like was thought..."

Duo tried to interrupt, but she pressed on, "... they aren't manned either. No, they are controlled by people from a control room." She paused.

"And that means what? So, they are piloted from afar. Big deal." He shrugged. 

Sighing, "No, it's not like that either." She tried to explain. "Long before the 21st century, slavery was thought quashed, abolished for all time. An age of acceptance and good will descended upon the Earth and her inhabitants. This age brought on a great peace, but that peace was just a facade. Beneath the surface aggression simmered and gained strength due to its repression. Finally in After Colony 175, tension broke the facade in the form of murder. The murder of the political leader Heero Yuy. This assassination ended the fake peace and all out war was inevitable. For years scientists on both sides worked to produce the ultimate weapon of war. Peace seeking scientists, ones with a quick end in mind, created the Gundams. The mobile suits were designed to protect their pilots as best as any manned weapon could. The ones who craved death, destruction, and domination created simpler, cheaper crafts. Eventually these scientists turned to unmanned weapons, but their original reasoning was flawed. The weapons would wreak havoc, but were hard to control. The computer relays would mix up targets, destroying vital buildings and people. The scientists looked for a new avenue to venture. They came up with a system that would allow them to control the mobile suits efficiently. They created the new mobile dolls, but these were not controlled by computers or by remote piloting. They're controlled by psychics. Like me, like your friend, Quatre... and like you. They are slaves, Duo. Romefeller doesn't care how they are treated as long as they are alive to pilot their precious machines against you and your fellows."

Slaves? Duo shivered internally. That brought back memories that were to remain forgotten. He took a moment to process the information she'd presented to him, then said, "What can I do to help?"

End of Part One

Noa (Willow)

Please send comments to: [xxacidburnxx_1x2@yahoo.com][1]

[On to Part 2][2]

[Back to the Series Index][3]

[Back to Willow's page][4]

   [1]: mailto:xxacidburnxx_1x2@yahoo.com?subject=GW Addiction page
   [2]: ./freedom2.htm
   [3]: ./freedom.htm
   [4]: ../Willow.shtml



	2. part 2

Freedom, pt. 2 by Willow

21 Jan 2001

Category: Shounen ai (not much, yet), AT, some OOCness is possible (people act funny when their in love!)  
Rating: G/PG (for now)  
Pairings: 1+2/2+1, 4x3, OC+OC  
Warnings: Jealous Heero... so he might do some odd things... he might/might not get a little OOC, an original character or two.  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: GW is owned by some really rich, really lucky people in Japan. IE: not me. Jacqueline Arcquett and Unmei Child are my charas. Appearances and personalities belong to me.  
Feedback: Yes, please

Freedom by WillowPart Two 

Duo returned late and looking less than chipper. Heero began to question him about the events of 'the dinner'. Heero didn't know if he was asking to find out if they were 'going out' or he was just being polite or what. He just... had a mission. (AN: the all-important mission *snicker*)

"So?" he queried.

"So what?" Duo said working on his Physics homework.

"How... was your... uh, date?"

"It was alright, nothing special," he said idly.

"Oh... hn."

"Why?"

"I just wondered..."

Duo gave him a curious look that looked as if it said _'I know you are jealous, just admit it.'_ He wasn't sure if he should tell the boy about his feelings or not, but he knew this Jacqueline situation was infuriating Heero.

When Heero didn't say anything more, he continued to work on his Physics.

Trowa smiled down at his little love, "... Heero said Duo has a girlfriend."

"Hontou?" Quatre blinked, "That's odd..."

"Naze?" Trowa asked, curious.

Quatre looked as if he'd begun speaking some terrible secret, "Anou... well.. it is... um..."

Trowa sat quietly, waiting for Quatre to finish the thought.

"Trowa, I'm really not supposed to tell, but--"

"Duo likes Heero?"

Quatre nodded, "Tro, how did you know?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Quatre nodded again. "And Heero likes him, too."

"Hmm..." the expression on Quatre's face took on a mischievous quality.

"Quat-love, you're not going to play matchmaker for them, they'll work it out on their own..."

"Tro..."

"Hmmm. . . .?"

"You've exceeded you're limit of words for the day..." with that Quatre kissed him deeply, pushing the taller pilot down on the bed. With his free hand he switched out the light.

The next morning, Jacqueline walked into the lobby of the school and found herself being glomped onto by a short and squealing ball of energy.

"Jack-koi!" the smaller girl giggled, "I missed you!"

"Unmei, please... calm yourself. I was only away for a night," Jackie said.

"But, it was such a long night!" Unmei looked at her with her cutest pouty face. 

Jackie couldn't resist, she stroked the black hair back from those pleading aqua eyes and kissed the petite girl on the forehead. "Sa, whatever shall I do with you, beloved?"

Unmei's eyes acquired a glint of mischief, "You could tie me up and slather me in chocolate..." her face was teasing, but hopeful.

Jackie laughed, "Later, shug, later."

Unmei's eyes lit up and she hugged her lover close, kissing her deeply.

Heero's eyebrow twitched, the only outward sign of his annoyance. Determined not to let the annoyance detour him, he headed on to his class.

Only when he had seated himself did he let his mind go over what he'd seen.

That girl, Jacqueline, and a small girl who faintly resembled a dark haired Quatre. At first he'd thought none of it. That was until she kissed the other girl in a 'not-just-friends-so-fuck-me-here-and-now' fashion.

He was upset. That girl was playing with Duo's mind. *His* Duo!

He was so enveloped in his thoughts that he didn't hear the bundle of energy enter the room until he was standing right next to him.

"Oi! Heero?! Ohayo!!!"

Startled, Heero looked up to find the smiling face of Shinigami not more than an inch from his own.

"Nani ga Omae wa hoshii desu ka?" 

"Nandemo nai." [1]

"Hn."

"Mou ii, Heero. Can't you say more than 'hn' and 'baka'?"

"Yes."

"Then do. Please."

"Urasai." 

"Oh, great. Heero learned a new word." That got the boy a glare. He eeped and snapped his mouth shut.

"Don't you ever shut up?"

"Nope, that's me. Duo 'Chatterbox' Maxwell. Gotta earn my title, right?"

"Baka...."

"Back to that -again-?" Duo sighed. Would Heero ever learn?

Heero glared at him. "Tree. Lunch. Be there. We need to talk."

Duo mock saluted and barked, in his best Marine fashion. "Sir, yes, sir!"

Duo sat down as the bell rang. Class began and Duo was antsy for it's end, though his outward appearance was that of a good and studious student. He was very curious, Heero had to talk to him about something. Very curious, yes, but he wasn't going to be rude and pry it from his friend's mind. Then also, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Curiosity had him looking at the clock every minute. He just had to find out what Heero had to say that had cost him 8 words out of his limited daily arsenal (which excluded 'hn's and 'baka's as a general rule).

Wufei sat on the front lawn of the school, meditating.

_'Hn, there's that girl... the one Heero said Duo was going with...'_ Wufei noted lazily to himself.

At that moment, a blur of black rushed past him. He blinked as he watched -in what seemed to be slow motion- as the dark haired... girl?... attached herself to the tall red-head. The tall girl smiled and bent down to kiss the petite one.

Wufei's eyes widened and one thought came to his mind, 'Injustice.'

"Sa, Heero, wha'd ya wanna talk to me about?"

"Duo, first things first... are you and that girl... are you..." Heero couldn't find the right word.

Duo laughed, "What are you asking? If we are going together or something?"

Heero nodded, feeling a blush try to creep up his cheeks. He valiantly supressed it.

Duo couldn't help but laugh at that. He could tell by all Heero's actions that he was jealous and enraged at the thought of Duo and Jackie together. "No, Heero, we aren't together. Actually, I never had a chance," he laughed at Heero's surprised look, "She has a life mate already. And from all I could tell, they are very much in love..."

Duo hadn't actually met the girl, Unmei, but when he and Jackie had worked on his innate psychic abilities he'd seen the girl was always foremost in Jackie's subconscious thoughts.

This revelation took Heero aback. He almost smiled... almost, but not quite.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Duo asked him.

"No," the answer was automatic and Heero instantly regretted it.

Duo looked expectantly at him, "So...?"

"...It's not important. Nevermind."

Heero walked back to the building, leaving Duo alone at the tree.

Duo was getting irritated. He didn't want to have to be the one to express his feelings first, but damn, if Heero didn't soon, Duo was gonna... He hated to be the first to tell. It always meant that your feelings could get thrown back in your face, even if the person felt the same way. And that was a big possibility with Heero Yuy being your interest.

Sighing, Duo trudged back into the school. _'I'll show you, Heero Yuy. I'll show you how to feel and express... or die trying.'_

End of Part Two

Note:  
[1] Pretty much "What do you want?" & "Nothing." (roughly) Probably incorrect, but that is as close as I can get. If someone would like to correct me, please do. I will change it.

Noa (Willow)

Please send comments to: [xxacidburnxx_1x2@yahoo.com][1]

[On to Part 3][2]

[Back to Part 1][3]

[Back to the Series Index][4]

[Back to Willow's page][5]

   [1]: mailto:xxacidburnxx_1x2@yahoo.com?subject=GW Addiction page
   [2]: ./freedom3.htm
   [3]: ./freedom1.htm
   [4]: ./freedom.htm
   [5]: ../Willow.shtml



	3. part 3

Freedom, pt. 3 by Willow

21 Jan 2001

Freedom by WillowPart Three 

"So, what you're basically saying is that we're gonna have to block all monitoring devices psychicly, disrupt the electical locking mechanisms, free the 'slaves' and skeedattle?" Duo asked and Jackie nodded. "Not possible. They'd have already thought of that. Remember they use psychics to pilot their drones."

Good, she thought. He's thinking. "So what do you propose?"

"I have an idea, but it'll require the use of the other pilots. But I'm pretty sure it's the best chance we have."

"Have at, I'm open to suggestions."

He began to explain. "We uses the Gundams and attack the base, only superficially, no damage needs to be done. We sneak in, befundle the guards minds, pluck from them the passcodes, grab the prisoners and go. 'Lease that's the basic premise."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds good to me. Simple, direct, and avoids casualties. I think we could make that work. I suggest we pull your friend, Quatre, in on the ground assault. Three in the 'air', three in the base. We'll need to confer with them on it."

"You can't be serious!" Wufei shouted. "Do you believe this crazy onna, Maxwell? You are stupider than I thought!"

CRACK! Wufei looked up from the floor to find a pair of very ticked off blue eyes glaring down at him. "Pipe down."

"Look, this may sound crazy, but it's true! Romefeller is using slaves to psychicly pilot their dolls."

"I've seen it with my own two eyes. Fuck, I escaped from that hell!" Jackie cried out.

"How do we know you speak the truth?" Trowa asked.

"You can't lie mind to mind, Trowa." Duo said matter-of-fact-ly. "I've seen it."

"And I have, as well."

All heads turned to the figure in the doorway. "It is as she says and we require your help if we are to free our brethern."

"Unmei," Jackie breathed.

Unmei turned to Duo and Quatre. "We meet again, at last, mes enfants. It has been far to long."

Quatre and Duo looked perplexed.

"You do not remember. Ah, but you were young last we parted." Unmei walked over and joined hands with the two. 'My children, at last we are together,' she said.

> //flashback//

Lightning crashed and rain poured down in torrents.

"If Romefeller ever finds them they'll be enslaved. We must protect them, Unmei. The might just be our last hope. Get them in the shuttle! Unmei, hurry!" A man cried, battling against time to save his family. The small research station that they lived on was ablaze, torn by the war raging around them.

Unmei looked at her husband with fear in her eyes. Her silky black hair was plastered to her skull and her aqua eyes were tearfilled. She hugged her month-old children to her small bosom.

"Just go! You must get them to safety! I'll be fine!"

"Jack!"

"Go!"

With tears streaking down her cheeks, Unmei secreted her twin born sons away from harm. The shuttle had just cleared range when the station exploded in a cloud of debris and fire.

"JACK!!!!!!"

//flash//

Unmei looked back and forth before crossing the street. She hated leaving her youngest child in a rundown place like L2, but it was a place she was sure he'd never be found.

"My child," Unmei sighed as she lay the chestnut haired baby on the doorstep. He blinked large indigo eyes at her and burbled at her. Before she could regret it, she knocked loudly on the church door then quickly scurried away whispering, "Never forget me."

> //flash//

Unmei looked at the young blonde nurse with tears in her aqua eyes. "Take care of him, please." She managed, handing the child to the girl.

"I will, I promise," Iria swore, her green eyes steady and truthful. Unmei had no doubt that her baby was in the best of care.

The blond baby safe in the nurse's arms, Unmei baid her eldest child farwell, then disappeared from the world.

//end flashback//

Duo and Quatre gasped as Unmei released their hands. They looked at the woman who, by appearances, could be no older than 17, but mind to mind she was older than her some 30 years.

"Unmei," Jackie whispered.

"It was time, Jack-koi. Time they knew."

Quatre blinked. "Jack?"

"Another twist to the plot," Duo muttered, looking at Jackie.

"I thought...."

"Yes, I died. Reincarnation is a wonderful thing, never take it for granted," Jackie said sitting up. "In this body I am about 16 to 17 so, ye see how it works out?"

"Jesus! This gets more fucked up by the moment! First I'm psychic and I have to help save a bunch of enslaved people, then I find out that Unmei is my mother and Quatre my brother, and now Jackie is my father reincarnated? What next, Relena is my sister?"

"No, she's Heero's," Jackie said. All eues turned to her in surprise. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Jeez-us~!" Jackie curled into a ball, trying to hide from the glares being thrown her way and muttering about people not being able to take a joke.

"Well, can we get back to the subject at hand. What's the plan for saving these people?" Wufei asked, growing tired of the family reunion.

Jackie related Duo's idea to the group.

"Sounds like a water-tight plan," Heero remarked. "When does the mission begin?

End of Part Three

Noa (Willow)

Please send comments to: [xxacidburnxx_1x2@yahoo.com][1]

[On to Part 4][2]

[Back to Part 2][3]

[Back to the Series Index][4]

[Back to Willow's page][5]

   [1]: mailto:xxacidburnxx_1x2@yahoo.com?subject=GW Addiction page
   [2]: ./freedom4.htm
   [3]: ./freedom2.htm
   [4]: ./freedom.htm
   [5]: ../Willow.shtml



	4. part 4

Freedom, pt. 4 by Willow

17 April 2001

Category: Shounen ai (not much, yet), AT, some OOCness is possible (people act funny when their in love!)  
Rating: R (over all)  
Pairings: 1+2/2+1, 3x4/4x3, OC+OC  
()()()()  
Warnings: Jealous Heero... so he might do some odd think/gs... he might/might not get a little OOC, an original character or two.  
()()()()  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: GW is owned by some really rich, really lucky people in Japan. IE: not me. Jacqueline Arcquett and Unmei Child are my charas. Their appearances, personalities, and lives belong to me.  
Feedback: Yes, please: xxacidburnxx_1x2@yahoo.com

This is entered in the SDDI April Witty Contest... so here is part 4... previous parts can be found at www.GWAddiction.com under Willow. Thank you and enjoy.

Freedom by WillowPart Four 

Duo was in his and Heero's room packing his gear for the mission. 'Lock picks, bubble gum, condom...' he blinked at the small package... "Eh heh heh," he chuckled. "Nope..." he chucked the wrapped latex sheath back into the drawer, shaking his head. "Lessee!" he chortled, rummaging through his belongings.

"Duo?"

The boy nearly jumped out of his skin as the soft, nasal voice whispered in his ear. He turned to the blue-eyed boy, his face white. "Jesus Heero! Make some noise for crying out loud!"

"Hn, you're supposed to be able to sense people sneaking up on you..." Heero said, a hint of humor colouring his voice.

"Yeah, when I'm thinking about it! Shit, Heero... It takes some practice, ya know?!" Duo bit out, irritated that he -hadn't- heard or sensed Heero. He should have picked up... something! 

"Shielding...." Heero said.

"What?" Duo blinked, as he watched the smirk crawl it's way across the chisled features. He wanted to melt at that almost-smile, his heart thudded in his chest so hard he thought it would break his ribs and escape.

"Jackie shielded me..."

"Why?"

"I'm going with you...."

"I know that Heero, it was my idea--"

"No, I'm going with -you-...." Heero emphasized 'you' by poking Duo in the chest. "Ground assault."

"Heero- no, you- you can't.. It's too dangerous...." Duo said, fighting back the fear that was rising in his throat. Did Heero know how risky this infiltration would be? "I won't let you put yourself in danger, Heero..."

"And I won't let you," Heero retorted. Before Duo could blink soft lips were on his and gently working, Duo stayed frozen for a second before he melted into the kiss, and the arms that had wound themselves around his waist. Duo opened his mouth to the onslaught, and for that brief eternity nothing mattered - not the war, not the people in the prisons and piloting the dolls, not the sun, the mooon, or the stars... nothing but the boy who held him in that tight and possessive embrace.

Duo shuddered as they parted, his heart threatening to explode from the race of his pulse and his mind. He looked up into the deep ocean eyes of the boy he loved and nearly collapsed at the naked emotions there in; deep, endless love swelled in the tidal currents of the prussian seas mixing with devotion and happiness. "Oh, Heero..." he whispered as he pressed his face against the warm chest. "I love you...."

"I know..." Heero said, kissing the crown of Duo's head. "I love you, too...."

They stood like that until the Quatre called them down for dinner.

Quatre giggled as he felt the waves of happiness and contentment roll of Duo in crashing currents. The braided boy's eyes were unfocused and dreamy.

_'Earth to Duo....'_ Quatre thought, grinning.

_'Duo's not in at the moment, but please, feel free to leave a message...'_ Duo grinned at him, looking at his blond brother.

_'What's got you so happy?'_

_'Heero loves me....'_ the dreamy sigh rippled the plains of his mind and Quatre almost fell out of his chair laughing. It was impolite, yes, but Duo in love was very very amusing. "So, the mission commences tomorrow?" Quatre said out loud.

Jackie and Unmei nodded. "We felt it was best if everyone had a good night's sleep before we took on the entire fleet of OZ," Jackie said, smiling at Duo who blushed minutely and looked at his plate, pushing his food around.

After about ten minutes, Duo excused himself and Heero, a couple minutes later, followed suit.

"Trying to be discreet, but failing miserably..." Wufei murmured amusedly.

"Let them alone, Wufei... they need time together..." Quatre said soberly. "They just found one another and tomorrow one or both of them could die..."

Wufei nodded, his onyx eyes showing his concern for his friends. "They deserve happiness...." He looked up at the couples. "Everyone here does." And with that we pushed back his chair and walked out of the house.

Duo paced the room, fingers nervously picking at the end of his braid. He turned when the door opened and launched himself into the welcoming arms. He inhailed the tangy scent of Heero, nuzzling contently against the tawny chest. Smiling, he looked up to gaze at his love. Heero smiled at him. They both knew that this might be their only chance to be together and they were going to take full advantage of it.

Carefully, Heero bent down and picked the lithe boy up. He grinned and dropped the boy to the bed, then threw himself on top of him, covering the gamin face in kisses.

"Heero...." Duo panted. Their bodies grinding together was driving him insane with need. "Please.... I want you.... inside me..."

Heero nodded, wanting to be fully sheathed in that tight entrance as much or more than Duo himself wanted him there. Oh how he'd dreamt of this, but never thought it would happen. He climbed off the bed and went to look for some lube.

"Top left drawer," Duo said, ridding himself of his clothes whie Heero searched. Heero arched an eyebrow, but did as baid. He rummaged around and pulled out a few odds and ends... a couple of porno mags and some cherry flavored... lube. He snagged it and hurried back to the waiting boy. Duo quickly berieved him of his clothing and they lay beside one another, flesh to flesh, savouring what they might never agian have the chance to enjoy.

After about ten minutes of quiet, Duo decided that he needed Heero and needed him right then. He kissed the boy fervently pulled him on top of him. Heero just nodded and went about preparing the one he loved.

Jackie giggled as she heard the throaty groans and screamed names from above. "Looks like they're enjoying themselves...."

Unmei just looked at her love. "Hentai..."

"Yup.... Ya know ya love it," she smiled, pulling the nude woman to her.

"Hai hai, how about that chocolate syrup now?"

Grinning evilly, Jackie reached out and shut off the light.

Wufei sat on the porch looking up at the stars. He watched as they sparkled in the distance, glittering pinholes of light in the night sky. He sighed as an overwhelming feeling of dread sank his heart.

"Nataku, let me be wrong."

End of Part Four

[I think this will get ugly before it gets better, if it does... ::grins:: may have to be extended ::shrugs::]

Willow

Please send comments to: [xxacidburnxx_1x2@yahoo.com][1]

[Back to Part 3][2]

[Back to the Series Index][3]

[Back to Willow's page][4]

   [1]: mailto:xxacidburnxx_1x2@yahoo.com?subject=GW Addiction page
   [2]: ./freedom3.htm
   [3]: ./freedom.htm
   [4]: ../Willow.shtml



End file.
